plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cattail (PvZH)
:For other uses, please refer to the Cattail (disambiguation) page. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Smarty |tribe = Animal Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = None |flavor text = "My secret weapon? It's my cute little hat!"}} Cattail is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 3 to play and has 3 /2 . She has the Amphibious trait and does not have any abilities. Her zombie counterparts are Dolphin Rider and Octo-Pet. Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name. Her description is a reference to her appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Animal Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "My secret weapon? It's my cute little hat!" Update history Update 1.4.14 * |3 }} * |2 }} Strategies With Cattail's Amphibious trait allows her to be played on the aquatic lane, whether to land 3 damage per attack against opponents with no aquatic defenses, or simply deal with an Amphibious zombie. Since Cattail is on the frail side, try to boost her to keep her alive for long. While all Smarty heroes can give her a small boost with Navy Bean, Green Shadow can do the job better due to her having good boosting cards like Fertilize and Embiggen. However, Cattail can easily be replaced with either Lima-Pleurodon or Pear Pal: Lima-Pleurodon has a pretty good (and possibly game-changing) ability and tribe synergy, while Pear Pal has the added Team-Up trait, not to mention that they both cost less. Cattail may have 1 more strength, but that doesn't make much of a difference. Against Cattail hits hard for her cost and has the Amphibious trait, so she can whittle your health quite a bit if you are not prepared. Also, she cannot be destroyed by Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Rocket Science if her strength is unchanged. Fortunately, Cattail doesn't have much health, so she can be easily taken care of by almost any Amphibious zombie (except Swabbie and ) or a damaging trick (or moving her out of the water and then using a non-'Amphibious' zombie for Rustbolt). In fact, every hero has at least one way to deal with her. Gallery Cattail PvZH 1.4.14.png|Cattail's statistics Cattail card.png|Cattail's card CattailCardUnlocked.jpg|Cattail unlocked CattailCardImage.png|Cattail's card image pusstail.png|Cattail's textures HD Cattail (PvZH).png|HD Cattail Cattailattack.png|Cattail attacking Destroyed cattail.jpeg|Cattail destroyed Shrunken Cattail.jpeg|Cattail shrunken by Shrink Ray Cattail PvZH.jpeg|Cattail with 9 /7 and the Double Strike trait CattailHealthStrength.jpg|Cattail with 5 /4 Dark Cattail.jpeg|Cattail tinted gray due to two plant tricks being played on her in quick succession IthoughtLilyPadwouldEvolelikePvZ1.jpg|Cattail Fused with IMG 3032.png| being played on Cattail BackyardBCattail.png|Backyard Bounce being played on Cattail Terrify Cattail.jpeg|Terrify being played on Cattail PvZH CattailTutorialPack.png|Cattail Pack in the tutorial Old CattailHinfo.png|Cattail's statistics CattailHpacket.png|Cattail's card CTSum1.PNG|Cattail being played CTAttack.PNG|Cattail attacking RSExplode.PNG|Rocket Science being played on Cattail Choice between Cattail and Torchwood.jpeg|The player having the choice between Cattail and as the prize for completing a level Trivia *Despite Cattail having visible leaves and being botanically similar to (a Leafy card), this card is strangely not considered a Leafy card. **There is also room for another tribe to be present, making this inconsistency more jarring. See also *Dolphin Rider *Octo-Pet *Laser Cattail Category:Amphibious cards Category:Animal cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Aquatic plants